Chrono Crusade: Love Forever?
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Chrono and the others fight Aion and come across an enemy that they can not defeat... even more evil than Aion?
1. Danger?

Chrono Crusade: Love Forever?

Lina: This is a happy little Chrono fic!

Chrono: Featuring me!

Lina: This will be a creepy fic Hehe!

Chapter 1: Danger?

Chrono sat up and blinked, his purple eyes glowing. He and Rosette were sitting together in the cafeteria, Rosette as usual eating away. Chrono had a blank look on his face.

"Chrono... what's the matter? You haven't been yourself lately... although it's kind of hard to tell what that is," Rosette said, worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. I think I may turn in early," Chrono replied, walking out. Rosette stopped eating for a second.

"I wonder if it's because of what happened..." she remembered the night before when Chrono returned from a battle. He was slightly wounded, but he healed quite quickly. Something had happened to him that made him look deathly ill. Rosette had asked what happened, but he didn't say anything. She was worried about him.

Chrono returned to his room where he flopped down on the bed. He put an arm over his eyes, remembering how Magdelene died.

"Why does this keep happening every battle?" He asked. The stubs of his horns started to throb. He held onto one of them with his other hand. "Damn Aion..." he muttered.

The next morning Rosette received a job description from Sister Kate.

"Now, this is a very delicate matter, so you must not blow anything up this time, do you hear?" She asked. Rosette laughed.

"What do you mean? That never happens!" She lied, smiling. Ewan was watching her, worridly. He knew something was wrong. Even Rosette's smile could not hide that fact. As she was walking out with the assignment, Ewan stopped her.

"Minister Remington... what is it?" She asked, blushing a little.

"What is wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned even more red and looked down.

"No, I'm just worried about Chrono, that's all," she replied, her eyes darting up and then down again.

"Okay... as long as you are all right," he stated. Rosette beamed brighter and walked out. She saw Chrono right away near the stairs at the end of the hall. He looked spaced out.

"Chrono! We got our assignment, let's go," she said. Chrono just nodded. Az was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at them.

"So what is our mission this time?" She asked. Her timid face showed a hint of excitement, and a little fear at the same time.

"We have to go to one of the devil's stations. He is terrorizing the village there, so we have to stop him," Rosette replied. She looked over to Chrono, who was still a little out of it, but she did not say anything. The three got into the car and started to drive.

Lina: I know, weird place to end, but it's Chrono, so it won't be long before a new chapter!

Chrono: (Spaces out) 


	2. Binding Power

Lina: here's more Chrono goodness for all of my fans!

Chrono: If you have any.  
Lina: (Runs after chrono) You jerk!

Chrono: Ah! Save me!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever

Chapter 2: Binding Power

Chrono held onto the handle of the door for dear life, as Rosette rushed to the scene, not paying attention if there were any pedestrians, or stop lights sometimes. Az almost fell out of the car and held a hand over her mouth.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Rosette said, laughing and patted Az on the back. She gulped. Chrono also looked a little dizzy, but got out of the car, which was unharmed surprisingly. Chrono was amazed, since Rosette had been driving like a maniac. But that was normal for her. Chrono smiled. He wished everything could be like it had been five years ago, when everything was like a dream. Now it seems everytime that they go on a mission something horrible happens that he wants to forget. Rosette looked at him, worried.

"Let's go, we have to see the people in charge, right?" Chrono asked, smiling. He noticed her worried expression, of course. Rosette smiled.

"Yeah, although most of the time I nearly run into them when we arrive," Rosette smirked. Az gasped. "Oh, don't worry, I haven't killed anyone yet," Rosette said, laughing. Az almost fainted. Chrono laughed. Rosette was glad that Chrono was a little bit more cheerful. Chrono suddenly felt a presence. He dashed around a corner.

"Chrono?" Az asked. Rosette followed him, knowing what this might be. Chrono stopped, his eyes widened as he saw what was before him. Bloody corpses of the ones that they were supposed to meet. A bird swooped down in front of them. It's eyes glowed red.

"Aion!" Chrono cried. Rosette fell on her knees, tears in her eyes. She clutched the pocket watch. Az came around the corner and gasped. She fainted at the horrible sight. There were even some towns people in the mess of blood and flesh.

"Damn you Aion! Why did you do this?" Rosette asked, still shocked. Aion laughed.

"To taunt you, Rosette Christopher. That is my life's purpose after all. I am a devil, it's what we do. So I guess this makes Chrono a human?" Aion asked, laughing some more. Chrono's eyes started to glow as well. Sparks flew from the watch around Rosette's neck.

"Chrono! Stop! We'll deal with this some other way," Rosette said, and with this Chrono's eyes reverted back to normal, but his emotions did not. He wanted to kill Aion now more than he ever did. This would be the last time that he mess with human lives.

"Rosette, we have to fight Aion somehow. I don't know any other way to do that, but he must be stopped," Chrono said, clenching his fists. Rosette nodded and went over to Az, who was still unconcsious and shook her gently.

"What?" She asked when she awoke. Rosette smiled.

"It's okay, let's go somewhere else," Rosette stated. Chrono blinked. Where did she have in mind? The devil that they were fighting now was Aion, not some random demon. This had to be planned out carefully, otherwise they will not survive.

Lina: End of chapter 2! Yay!

Chrono: Not a whole lot of angst in this one.

Lina: Nope, but the next one will be! Hehe. Ja ne! 


	3. Stinging Tears

Lina: Yay! Angsty rainy episode!

Chrono: I like the rain!

Lina: So do I, but no one understands that. No one understands the word review either!

Chrono: Please review me!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 3: Stinging Tears

The three ended up at the train station for some odd reason. Rosette had this feeling of uneasiness and evil approaching. She looked at Chrono, who had his eyes closed and his head resting against the back of the seat next to her. She smiled, he looked so innocent like that, just sleeping. Az was also asleep, still frightened by what had happened. Rosette couldn't blame her. She remembered herself when she used to be afraid of every monster and sick at every dead body she saw. Chrono would be there to help her, always.

"Rosette, why are we here?" Chrono asked. Az almost fell asleep in the car.

"Well, I thought we might find some clues here, since we had fought here before," Rosette said. Many people were running out and in to the train station because it had started to rain. It then poured, so Chrono and the others ran in as well, since they did not bring umbrellas. There were a couple of security guards, just watching the area. People were laughing, hugging eachother as trains were leaving or coming back. Rosette smiled, since this was such a peaceful place now after everything that had happened here.

"I don't think that there is anything pertaining to Aion here, it's so quiet, devil wise," Az said. Rosette nodded. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. Chrono saw a tear in one of them. He started to say something but stopped. She was thinking of what happened, with Joshua. She would never be tricked like that again. The mere thought of that made her angry.

"Let's go," Rosette said, they looked outside to where it was thunderstorming out and Az shuttered. "Actually, let's go somewhere, I have an idea," Rosette stated, smiling. She wiped away the tear when her back was turned to Chrono, but of course he noticed it. Az and Chrono both wondered where they were going. Rosette noticed the confused looks. "We're going to San Fransisco. I heard from Remington that Joshua might be there," Rosette explained.

"But how do we know for sure?" Chrono asked. Rosette shrugged.

"Call it women's intuition," she replied. Chrono frowned. He did not like that. The last time they followed Rosette's intuition they ended up paying for a car, a dog, and they had to spend an afternoon cleaning an entire hotel floor. Chrono shuttered, remembering the incident. Rosette fell asleep almost instantly after they got seated and the train started moving.

"Rosette, you killed us, how dare you!" A voice rang inside Rosette's head. She was now floating in the middle of darkness, then a bright light shown on her, almost blinding her. Rosette had to use her arm to block the light.

"Who's there?" Rosette asked.

"We are the demons that you killed, or rather, devils," the voice grew louder. Rosette covered her ears. "You can't escape, we will eventually kill you and the ones you love," it said. Rosette screamed. She jerked forward from the train seat.

"Rosette? Are you okay?" Chrono asked. Rosette nodded, sweating. She did not want anyone else to die.

Lina: Hehe, I changed the story a bit, I thought it would be kind of weird for them to go to the Feudal Era. But I might do that later, so if u were hoping for that, sorry. Please review this story! I don't think it's very good, but that's just my opinion. Lol

Chrono: As long as u don't lock me in ur closet again.

Lina: Mwuahahahaha! 


	4. Despair

Lina: I know, I know, I was supposed to update, but I've been busy!

Chrono: I wish u didn't have to work.

Lina: Me too. Once I start selling books, or get a rich husband I won't have to work anymore! But for now yes, and soon school will start again! Noooo! Okay, ahem. Here we go!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 4: Despair

Chrono tapped his foot nervously. He was not sure what to expect in San Fransisco, neither did any of them. Nothing good could come out of a fight with Aion, and Az and Rosette were already exhuasted from the previous battle. Chrono sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked him, sleepily. Chrono jerked his head towards her and then nodded.

"Of course! I'm just thinking, that's all," he said, frantically. He was obviously lying because of the sweat and waving of his hands, but Rosette chose to ignore it for now. Just then there was a large crash in the next car. Rosette and Chrono rushed through to check it out. Az was behind them, but not too close. One of the waitors with a cart had crashed into another one. There was food and drinks everywhere, people were soaked and angry. One of the waitors turned to Rosette and smiled evily. His eyes glowed and his smile seemed to grow longer.

"Damn, there's a demon here," Rosette said, taking out her gun. People started to scream and run to the car ahead of them, making them run into eachother and fall back. "Everyone calm down! Just walk out quietly and it might not hurt you," Rosette said. They did not listen. Neither did the demon. It stretched out an arm and grabbed someone. Az screamed when she saw this, since she had just arrived.

"Az! Get a barrier up! You will have to get on top of the train, I will come with you," Chrono said, taking Az out of the area.

"Put him down!" Rosette cried and fired at the demon. The sacred hit its head and the demon dropped the human, who ran off. Now everyone was out except for Rosette and it.

"You have no chance in hell against me," the demon said. It now had a devil-like face that had two horns on either side of it. Rosette kept firing at it despite what it had said.

"Damn you! Tell me where Joshua is!" Rosette yelled.

"No way. You will never find him. Aion will never allow you to have him back. For now, I will let you go. Next time I will kill you, since that is my order," the demon said, laughing. It disappeared. Az stopped the barrier before it ignited. Rosette fell on her knees and started crying. People looked at her but then ignored her. Chrono knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find him, I promise," Chrono said. Rosette smiled slightly and nodded.

Lina: Yes, tis the end of this chapter. Next will be soon though!

Chrono: More fun stuff! 


	5. New Friends

Lina: Yes! I can finally update! Wow, it took awhile for the site to work, don't know why it was down in the first place. But yeah...

Chrono: The ending to my show was sad.

Lina: Yes, yes it was. But here's happy things! Well, sort of. Lol Chrono!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 5: New Friends

Rosette was fast asleep on the train, resting her head on Chrono's shoulder. Az smiled at him and he smiled back. He was glad that both of them were a little less tense. He, himself did not know what to think. He was frightened for Rosette, that she might get killed. He also knew that there were things worse than death. Especially with Aion pulling the strings. Rosette shifted a little and Chrono watched her. She was so beautiful, sleeping peacefully. He did not want to lose her.

"Arriving at San Fransisco, last stop," one of the train workers said, walking down the aile. Rosette woke up and realized that she was on Chrono's shoulder and blushed. She jerked up and rubbed her eyes.

"We're here," Chrono said, smiling. For some reason, he felt uneasy, like something was pushing down on him. Rosette grabbed her bag and Chrono stood up to get the weapons case. Az held on to her bag as the train slowly stopped at the station. The three got off and looked around.

"So, where do we start?" Az asked. Rosette looked at Chrono. He shrugged.

"Are you three lost?" A woman asked. The three turned around to see a woman who looked about in her early 30's, she had long red hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail. She had a low cut dress that was furry around the top, and was gray after the waist and down to her ankles.

"Well, we don't know where we're going exactly. But we're looking for this person," Rosette replied, she held out a picture of Joshua.

"I've never seen him before. But why don't you three stay at my villa? There's plenty of room. I'm Satella Harvenheit, nice to meet you," she said. She held out a hand to Rosette. Rosette took it with hesitation.

"We don't have a place to stay, so I guess we could. Thank you very much," Rosette replied.

"I've heard of her before, I'm not sure where though," Chrono whispered in Rosette's ear. Satella noticed Chrono's ears and was startled, but did not say anything.

"Steiner will drive us there," Satella stated, gesturing towards a gold car. An older man was waiting for them in the driver's seat. He had a grey mustache and looked like an old fashioned butler.

"Hello, I'm Steiner, pleased to meet you," he said as they got into the car. Satella sat in the front after she had put the bags in the trunk. They drove to a large complex that had a fountain in the front yard, and rather large gate. The house was three stories tall and had many windows. Az and Rosette just stared at it for the longest time. Chrono smiled.

The three got out and Steiner helped with the luggage. They went inside and again stared in awe at how huge the place was.

"Well, I can see that you have cramped living space, we should leave," Rosette said, sarcastically. Satella smiled.

"I don't like to brag, but I do own a lot of money. Please, make yourselves at home," Satella stated. Chrono felt something about Satella, she was strange. And not the good kind of strange. He will find out eventually, so he decided to relax for awhile.

Lina: End! Hehe. I thought I'd start Satella out with being nice, instead of what she usually is. Well, she will get that way... but can't we all just hope?

Chrono: She's mean, she hates me.

Lina: She hates all devils, silly. Okay, review! Ja ne! 


	6. Bonds

Lina: Time for some Chrono!

Chrono: Me time! Yay!

Lina: Okay... yes, I'm nuts, as you are all well aware. Here's Chrono!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 6: Bonds

Chrono and Rosette were sitting by the fire that night, Chrono looked at her for the longest time before she realized that he was staring at her. She blushed.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. Chrono shrugged.

"There's nothing more pretty in the room to look at," he replied. Rosette blushed even more and turned away. Az walked in the room, sleepily. She was in her purple night gown. She yawned.

"What's going on? Why are you all red, Rosette?" She asked. Rosette waved her hands back and forth.

"Oh nothing, really! I'm fine!" She replied. Chrono blinked. Satella came out with a bathrobe on.

"Is everyone enjoying their stay so far?" She asked. They nodded. "What are you all doing here, anyways?"

"Well... we're sort of looking for someone. Someone important, he's been taken by a very bad man," Rosette explained, or tried to, since she didn't exactly know what to say.

"A devil? I know all about them. My sister was taken by one," she said, sadly. Everyone blinked, surprised. "I am a jewel summoner. I could help you find this person," she suggested. Chrono and Rosette looked at eachother.

"The more allies we have the better. Plus we don't even know where to begin. Maybe you could show us around town?" Rosette asked. Satella nodded. Chrono looked down at his feet. He felt uneasy, still. He did not want to face Aion just yet. He was not exactly frightened, but yet he was scared for Rosette and Az. "Chrono? Are you okay?" Rosette asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine," he replied. Rosette yawned.

"Well, I'm off to bed, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning," she stated. Satella showed her to her room, Az followed. Chrono stayed on the couch for awhile, thinking.

"You are not like the others," Steiner said, coming from around the corner. Chrono jumped a little.

"Yes, I am different. But please don't worry, I won't hurt Satella," he said, smiling. Steiner smiled and walked off. Chrono took a deep breath.

"I hate this..." he mumbled.

Lina: yes, I know. Very short and not much there. I'll try and add more stuff in the next chapter.

Chrono: Am I gonna be in the closet again?

Lina: Maybe... lol review! 


	7. Painful Dreams

Lina: Does everyone know what time it is?

Chrono: I don't know

Lina: Time for more Chrono! (listens to lovely dark Evanescence hehe)

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 7: Painful Dreams

Rosette tossed in her bed. She could not get to sleep. Chrono was in the room next to her, so she decided to sneak in. She quietly got up and took a bathrobe with her. She opened her door and made sure it didn't make a sound. The same with Chrono's. He, of course, was fast asleep. His face was calm and Rosette smiled. She went over to the side of the bed. Chrono suddenly winced and grabbed Rosette's hand.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," he mumbled. Rosette could see inside his dream. They were running from a devil, who's face she could not make out. The devil laughed evily and slashed at Rosette. It cut her arm in the dream and in reality. She could feel the pain as the blood dripped down her arm. "Rosette!" Chrono cried, turning to her.

"I'm fine. Let's keep moving," she said. Chrono looked back at the path ahead of them, which seemed to go on forever. It was winding, and led into a forest of tall skinny trees. The devil was now flying above them. It came down on Chrono. Rosette was flung to the side and she hit a cluster of trees. She was still conscious, but barely. Chrono was pinned to the ground by the devil's claw like hand. It pierced his shoulder. He cried out.

"Damn it..." He muttered. Chrono kicked the monster away from him, blood poured from his wound as he did so. He slowly stood up, shaking. The devil also stood on its feet. It charged at Chrono again. This time, Chrono slashed at it. Nothing happened except the devil got angrier. It smacked Chrono with the back of its claw. Chrono slammed up against a tree, breaking it in half.

"Chrono!" Rosette cried. She stood up slowly, holding on to her arm. The devil turned aroun and faced her. She stepped to the side and then back.

"Run, Rosette. I will handle him," Chrono stated.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Rosette declared. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Rosette was pulled back into a hole in time. Chrono was left to fight the monster on his own, which slashed at his arm.

Rosette woke up in reality and saw that Chrono's arm was bleeding. She started to shake him gently.

"Chrono! Wake up! Please..." she started, tears formed in her eyes. One drop fell on Chrono's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, sweat was running down his forehead and he looked pale. Rosette saw blood coming from one of his sides. He smiled slightly.

"Rosette..." he mumbled, in pain, of course.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "I could have helped, instead of letting you get hurt," she said quietly. Chrono winced.

"This is nothing. Don't blame yourself," he said. Rosette smiled and wiped away her tears. They talked throughout the night until dawn.

Lina: End chapter!

Chrono: Review and say good things!

Lina: Yes, good, not evil. Although that's what this chappie was about. Lol 


	8. Strong Love

Lina: About time for Chrono!

Chrono: (Hums tsubasa theme)

Lina: hehe, very good music. Here u go!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 8: Strong Love

Rosette yawned and pulled herself out of bed that afternoon. She was regretting staying up all night, but she was worried about Chrono. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Chrono was sitting on the couch, a sling around his right arm. She yawned again and smiled. Chrono looked towards her and smiled as well.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said, looking tired himself.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that I stayed up all night," she retorted. Chrono laughed a little and then winced. "How are your wounds?" Rosette asked, worried.

"They're getting better, thanks for worrying," he replied. Satella and Az came in the room.

"Is everyone ready to get going?" Satella asked. Rosette looked at her.

"We don't even know where to start. This city is so big, Joshua could be anywhere," Rosette said, sighing.

"I know of a beach house just outside the city, we could check there," Satella suggested. Az smiled.

"You have to be optimistic! Otherwise, we'll never find him," Az stated. Rosette looked up and smiled. She held up a fist.

"You're right! I'm going to find him, and when I do, I'm going to wring his neck for being away from me all this time!" Rosette exclaimed, laughing evilly. Az went up to Chrono and whispered,

"Doesn't she want to be with Joshua, not kill him?" Chrono laughed and held his shoulder with his left hand. Rosette looked at him, sadly, but then stomped out the door. She had a bad feeling about all of this, the dream was not a coincidence.

The group piled into Satella's car, Az was riding in front, Chrono and Rosette in back. Satella had grown pretty close to Az already, even though she had just met her. She looked at the two in the back in the rear view mirror, first at Rosette and then at Chrono. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Darn it, why do I have to travel with a devil?" She thought. She almost did not realize that he was different, since he looked so innocent. But the ears, those pointy ears gave it away. Satella found herself blushing. "Damn it!" She thought, looking back on the road. Az looked at her, worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Satella nodded, angrily. The group traveled until they reached the beach house, Rosette got out of the car, anxiously. She was not expecting to find anyone here, but she had already decided to not give up hope.

Lina: Hehe! Hope u like, I know, it's a lot like my other story, but believe me, it will be different.

Chrono: very dark and sinister.

Lina: ooo, big word. Lol okay, review! Ja ne! 


	9. Winter

Chrono: It's about time!

Lina: I know... I've been so busy.

Chrono: No excuse!

Lina: I'm sorry! bows okay, here we go!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 9: Winter

The beach was calm, there were almost no waves as it was getting closer to winter. Rosette shivered. Satella was wearing a furry coat that had a hood. Chrono also had a cloak on and took it off. He put it around Rosette, she blushed.

"Thank you," she said. Chrono smiled. The four were already out of the car and walking up towards the beach house. It had an eerie aura around it, like something evil had been there. Az covered her mouth, since she could feel it. Rosette's face turned serious as she knocked open the door with her knee. She had her gun in hand, pointed forward. There was nobody in the first room, which was a large padio type room with two sofas facing eachother about five feet apart. There was a table in between the two.

"This is strange. It looks like someone was using this house, but no one is here, and there's no sign of anything left behind," Satella remarked. Rosette nodded. She could feel Joshua's presence somehow. She rushed towards the back, there was a long hallway that led to the outside pourch. There was a rocking chair next to a table. Rosette went up to the chair and touched it. She could almost see him sitting in it.

"Joshua..." she mumbled. Chrono was behind her and looked worridly at her. He felt something too, but it was not Joshua. This was something much different, different than even Aion. He did not know what this could be, since he knew Aion had been here as well.

"Rosette, be on guard, there was something here. Something almost more evil than Aion," Chrono said. Rosette looked around. The air certainly was getting colder. She shivered again and Chrono could see his breath on the air. Suddenly there was a cracking noise, like someone was walking on ice. The whole lake froze and the ice spreak throughout the entire house. Rosette and Chrono were fine, but freezing. Rosette sneezed.

"What is this?" Rosette asked. Chrono shrugged. Rosette felt something within the house and went back inside. Satella and Az were standing in the middle of the room, frozen. Satella was getting ready to attack and Az was screaming.

"Rosette! Look out!" Chrono's voice came from a distance. An ice shard flew straight towards her but she jumped out of the way in time. It formed more ice on the side of the wall. "This is Sizcer, she's an ice witch. Be careful," Chrono stated, coming in to the room from the hallway. Rosette nodded.

"I have to do something about this damn cold," she stated, shivering.

"Ha! You can't do anything! You are all locked within my barrier now. Aion put me here in case someone tried to enter without permission," a woman's voice echoed throughout the icey house. A woman appeared. She seemed to be a perfectly normal human, except she had pointed ears like Chrono's and two small black horns that came from her black flowing hair. Her dress was a blue that matched the color of the ice. It also was flowing, although there was no wind.

"You can't keep us here, Sizcer," Chrono stated. Sizcer just laughed.

"I'd like to see you try and escape," she replied, disappearing again. Rosette fired at her but the bullets went right through her since she was disappearing.

Lina: Yes, I am so evil for making you wait!

Chrono: no! don't end it here!

Lina: Lol rubs hands together it's cold out! Hence the title. Okay, next chappie on its way! 


	10. Cracking Ice

Lina: Yes, it's been awhile since I've worked on chrono... no, not in that way

Chrono: Eeeeeew!

Lina: lol I've been partying! I got an ipod, hehehe. putting chrono songs on there next. smiles

Rosette: takes a weird look at it What is it?

Lina: Lol okay, new chapter now!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 10: Cracking Ice

The room was colder now than it ever was. Rosette tried to get warm by rubbing her arms back and forth, but it did not help much. Chrono went closer to her and pulled her close. Her face grew bright red.

"C...Chrono. What are you doing?" She asked, surprised. Chrono smiled, cheeks red from the cold.

"I'm keeping you warm, what does it look like?" He asked. Az chuckled a little but then started coughing. Her face was awfully red. Satella was fine.

"We better find a way out of here, otherwise we'll all start to freeze. I'll try with my summon," Satella suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous. The attack will just bounce back at you. I know how Sizcer works, I... used to have a relation with her, so to speak," Chrono stated, making Rosette jealous for some reason.

Meanwhile, Aion was watching them, from on top of a high building. He crossed his legs and let his bird land on his right arm. He laughed.

"Good work, Sizcer. You prove yourself to be a most worthy demon," he chuckled.

Chrono backed away from Rosette slowly and made his nails longer. He slashed them at the open doorway, but was shocked and thrown backwards. His nails were almost frozen.

"Chrono!" Rosette cried, going to him. He sat up slowly, leaning against the other wall. A shiver went down his spine, a pain filled his head, it was not because of the shock either, something else was effecting him. Sweat ran down his face. "Chrono? Are you all right?" Rosette asked. He nodded, the pain growing worse.

"Maybe I can try," Az stated, standing up from her crouched position. She closed her eyes, and started to sing. The words were in latin, so no one else understood them, but it was a beautiful yet haunting melody. The ice slowly began to crack, as Az grew brighter. Satella had to shield her eyes from the light. The ice barrier broke in to a million pieces. Satella decided to test out the door, and walked through. Az fainted. They were finally out, out of that place.

Rosette sneezed as she helped Chrono into the car. He was still in much pain, and now coughing up blood. Az was still unconscious, but she looked happy to be able to help them. Satella and Steiner helped her into the car as well. The group decided to move on, since there was no point in staying there any longer. They rested first at the mansion.

Sizcer slammed a fist in the wall and it shattered with ice. She was back at the building were Aion was staying, who had just appeared in front of her.

"You failed me, again. I will not allow this," he said, seriously. Sizcer screamed as blades of ice shot out from her body, blood dripped down them. She was dead instantly. Aion disapppeared again.

Lina: Yes, u will have to wait to find out what is wrong with Chrono. I'm sort of following the anime, but u will just have to wait! Happy New Year!

Chrono: it's 2006! Yay! raises champagne glass

Rosette: You shouldn't be drinking!

Chrono: gulps down whole glass

Lina: Everyone have fun and don't drink too much! 


	11. Please Sister

Lina: More Chrono! I thought it would be about time to update.

Chrono: she's been busy reading for school.

Lina: yes, college started again, so I don't have too much time for u chrono.

Chrono: noooooo!

Lina: I have a little, silly. lol okay, here it is! Using Please Sister by the Cardigans!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 11: Please Sister

'With a sampled heartbeat and a stolen soul I sold my songs to have my fortune told And it said You should know that love will never die But see how it kills you in the blink of an eye'

Chrono woke up the next morning, feeling rested, but his heart was pounding hard, and he felt a slight pain in his chest. There was a knock on his door and he managed to get up to answer it. He had flopped right on the bed in his coat and everything, since he was dizzy when he got to the house, so he did not have time to get undressed. It was Rosette standing in the doorway. Chrono swayed from side to side.

"Are you okay, Chrono? You looked pretty pale last night. Maybe we shouldn't look today," Rosette suggested, seeing the still pale Chrono. He smiled slightly.

"It's okay, I'll be fine once I eat something I think. Is breakfast ready?" He asked, making Rosette smile, she was glad that he atleast had an appetite.

"Almost. I'll come and get you when it is," Rosette replied, walking off. Chrono sat back on the bed and held his head. He knew he did not have much power left, if he was to fight Aion, he had to measure his power accordingly. How he was going to do that, he did not know.

'I know love is a hot white light It knocks you down and then leaves you dry Oh how can it be sweet mama tell me why Why all loves disciples have to wither and die'

Chrono thought of Rosette, his contractor. This had to do with her, but how can he tell her that she was not enough power for him? She was dear to him, something he did not want to lose no matter what. Of course, she would pass away before he did, even if she did not have the contract. He had to tell her at some point, he could not keep her worrying like this. He felt so helpless, he wanted to get Joshua back and have everything back to normal. It was too sad, it almost made him start crying. Rosette knocked on the door again after a couple of minutes.

"Breakfast is ready," she called. Chrono stood up slowly, holding on to something in order to keep his balance. He almost stumbled to the door, but was able to open it without falling on top of Rosette. She gasped, seeing the even weaker Chrono, smiling to try and hide his pain. She went up to him and hugged him, he blushed profously. 'Please sister, help me come on do what you should Please give me something I'm not doing so good I'm gone, done wrong is there nothing you can say Please sister help me I'm not feeling ok'

"I'm sorry for making you worry like this. I guess I just... have a cold or something," he stated, feeling the fever kick in. Rosette helped him back into bed, taking his coat off this time and hanging it on the hook on the wall. She sighed quietly, but then regretted doing so. She was a sister, this is what she was supposed to be doing, helping people. Not that Chrono was a person, but he was a dear friend, someone she could love. Could... that word kept repeating in her head as she smiled at the weak Chrono.

"I'll get some water, I'll be right back," she said, frantically getting up and going to the door.

"I love you..." A murmur came from Chrono, which Rosette thought she did not hear. She laughed a bit and walked out, sighing.

'Give me believe that my time will come And a toll free helpline if I find someone But she said You gave away what you never really had And now your purse is empty I can see why you're sad'

Rosette returned with the water a moment later after explaining that Chrono was sick again to Az and Satella. He was sleeping, but sweat ran down his face, which Rosette wiped away with the cloth. She put it in the water and then squeezed it. She placed it gently on his forehead and sat in the chair next to the bed. Did she just imagine what she heard? Can a devil love? She looked at his face and blushed. Chrono winced and Rosette held on to his hand. His face went back to normal and he opened his eyes slowly, seeing her there made him blush as well.

"Did I... say anything weird before?" He asked, half awake. Rosette shook her head, praying for God for forgiveness in her head as she did this. "Good... Thank you for staying with me," Chrono mumbled, falling back asleep. Rosette sighed as Az knocked on the door and opened it quietly.

"How is he?" She asked. Rosette jumped a little and turned around.

"He will be okay if he rests," she replied.

'Please sister, help me come on do what you should Please give me something I'm not doing so good I'm gone, done wrong is there nothing you can say Please sister help me Can you make me feel ok'

Az smiled and so did Rosette. Az went back to cleaning and Satella was reading. Both were extremely worried about Chrono, Satella hated to admit it though. She never thought that she would help a devil, this one was different from the rest though, she decided.

'So if it's true, that love will never die Then why do the lovers work so hard To stay alive'

Rosette kept hearing Chrono's voice over in her head. 'I love you' it kept saying. She knew she heard it, but she still could not believe it.

"Chrono... I love you..." She whispered, so that he would not hear her. He smiled, as if he did though. She blushed, almost crying because she was so relieved to finally get it out, but he did not hear her...

'Please sister, help me Please give me something oh Please sister, you know I do what I can Oh sweet mama, please descent me a man Cause I'm gone, gone Is there nothing you can get Please sister help me I just need some love To live Just a little love to live'

Lina: I hope you liked it! hehe, I couldn't think of anything for the last part, so I left it. Yeah, it doesn't explain much on his sickness, but you will have to wait. I'm evil like that.

Chrono: Demon!

Lina: Grows horns Mwuahaha! 


	12. The Kiss?

Lina: Time for another Chrono chapter! I got this up faster than I thought I would. Even with school and stuff.

Rosette: Just don't make it sound kinky like last time...

Lina: Kinky? Wow... and u're a sister too.

Rosette: blushes

Lina: Lol okay, here it is! hehehe

Chrono Crusade Love Forever Chapter 12: The Kiss?

Chrono looked at Rosette, who was getting another wet towel for his forehead. He smiled, slightly. He was still very pale and sweating heavily.

"Rosette... you know... this illness..." he started in a raspy voice. He coughed a few times Rosette shook her head and placed the towel on his forehead. After wiping some of the sweat from his forehead of course.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. You should focus on getting better," Rosette suggested. Chrono sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. Rosette rubbed a tired eye, she had been up the whole night looking after him.

"I want to, you atleast should know, since you stayed up all night for me," he stated, his voice sounding more serious now. Rosette nodded. "It... has to do with something that a devil should not be doing. Since I already said the words to you, I think you know what I'm talking about," he started. Rosette jumped a bit and blushed. So he did say it after all. "I still want to continue traveling with you and help find your brother..." Chrono started to cough at this moment. When he covered his mouth with his hand blood pourred into it. Rosette gasped.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk..." She said, getting another towel to wipe off his hand. Chrono moved forward a bit so that his lips touched Rosette's. Her eyes widened and she did not know what was happening at first, but then Chrono took her shoulders gently in his hands and she closed her eyes. She suddenly started to cry. She knew this was hurting him, and he was doing it anyways. She was also happy. Chrono also had this mixture of feelings, along with the pain. He pulled away slowly.

"I love you, Rosette," he said, blushing. Rosette also blushed, not knowing what to say back to him. His pain was suddenly reduced. He was able to sit up without getting dizzy. He decided to stand, Rosette helping him of course. She wiped the tears from her eyes first. He started to walk but fell into her arms. They both turned bright red.

"I... I love you too," Rosette said, stuttering a bit. Chrono smiled, even though it hurt him to do so. He sat back down on the bed and held his forehead.

"I think we can leave after I rest a bit more," he said, still in a lot of pain. Rosette shook her head.

"I don't want you to get hurt again," she stated. Suddenly the room grew all black, a flame lit near the window. Aion floated behind it.

"Aion!" Chrono cried. Aion laughed, as he saw Chrono try to stand up without shaking.

"You pathetic devil, you can't even love like you used to," Aion laughed. Chrono lept up and slashed at Aion, Rosette fired at him, but they both went right through him. Az and Satella ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Az asked, tiredly. She saw Aion and almost fainted. Satella also gasped.

"You will never be able to defeat me! Now die like a good devil," he cried, taking out a black sword and running it through Chrono's stomach.

"Chronooooo!" Rosette cried.

Lina: Hehehehe, I like where this is going, so I will update soon, don't worry. I ended it here to be evil.

Chrono: Ur always evil.

Lina: yep! I know, shadow lies within is my name after all. okay, until next time, au revoir! 


	13. Healing

Lina: yay! next chrono chapter! This one was hard for me to write, since I don't like having Chrono hurt. I need the next manga!

Chrono: Yes, must get.

Lina: Hehe, I shall soon. after I get more money! hehe.

Ewan: Here is chrono, bleeding.

Lina: yes, very bloody chapter, so hold onto your lunch, or dinner. lol

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chatper 13: Healing

Chrono lie lifeless on the floor, staring with blank eyes up to the ceiling. He could not feel anything, he was still conscious, but barely. It was like his soul was being pulled away from him, if he had a soul that is. He thought he heard a voice calling to him, someone familiar. Mary? An image of her flashed in his mind. He was suddenly fully conscious, aware of everything, the blood pouring out of him, Rosette kneeling next to him, holding his hand, the laugh. That evil, maniacal laugh that he had heard so many times in his past.

"Chrono! Are you all right?" She asked, obviously knowing the answer. He tried to sit up, but his head went back on the wooden floor of the room. Rosette held on to her watch with the other hand. Chrono shook his head.

"You musn't... use it," he said, barely able to speak.

"That's right, it takes away a contractor's life whenever a devil's power is used. That is the way the world works, if you want something badly enough, you must give something in order to make that happen. That way, you will never be able to defeat me!" Aion said, laughing. Chrono winced as he squeezed Rosette's hand. She had tears in her eyes, as she saw the pain in his.

"Chrono, I don't care! I want to be with you, I don't want you to die. That is the reason why I'm with you...why I love you," Rosette stated, Chrono blushed. He nodded.

"All right... but only for a few minutes," he said, wincing again. Rosette nodded and closed her eyes. Chrono screamed and energy and black mist swirled around him. His eyes glowed red as the watch came apart, ticking away Rosette's life faster than it usually does. The blood disappeared and Chrono's wound healed quickly. Rosette fell on the ground, panting. Chrono lunged at Aion, who was now sitting on the window sill. He did not budge but put up an arm in front of him, blocking Chrono's claws at it scratched at him. It did make his arm bleed though, blood dripped on to the floor. Aion brought it up to his face and licked the blood and smiled.

"As I said, you can not defeat me," Aion stated, bluntly. Satella got her jewel ready, and Az was holding a barrier cross, going to see if Rosette was all right.

"What have you done with Joshua! Where is he!" Chrono demanded. Aion was a bit surprised, but laughed.

"I have done nothing wrong... just gave him the power that he wanted. So that would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it be?" Aion asked, Chrono slashed at him again, but this time he disappeared. Chrono breathed heavily as he turned back into his smaller form. He went over to Rosette, who was sweating and looked really pale.

"I'm so sorry," he said, touching her face gently. She took his hand in her's and held on to it for a minute.

"No, I wanted to do this, we'll be able to defeat him next time, I'm sure of it," she said, quietly. Chrono nodded. Satella and Az relaxed, and were glad the two were all right. The next few days were spent sleeping, Chrono and Rosette this time, since Rosette had been hurt as well. Chrono eventually rid himself of the sickness, and him and Rosette were able to be close to eachother, until the time that Aion reappeared.

Lina: Yes, it sounds like the end, but it's not! Only 2 more chapters to go, so hope you're looking forward to it! I know I am.

Aion: I am so evil.

Lina: yes, I hate you! although I did have a little thing from full metal in there, even though I hate the phrase equivalent exchange. It's used so much! arrrg! but oh well, I had Aion say it, whom I hate, so yeah... But that's it for awhile. Until the next chapter, ja ne! 


	14. Death and Destruction

Lina: Yay! it feels like it's been so long since I updated this fic! So, I give you the almost last chapter of this somewhat depressing Chrono story!

Chrono: Somewhat depressing?

Lina: Yes, that is what I said. Hehe. well, here it is! The second to last chapter!

Chrono Crusade Love Forever? Chapter 14: Death and Destruction

"Good morning, Chrono," Rosette said, cheerfully. She was sitting on the side of Chrono's bed, as he opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up slowly, still feeling the effects of the sickness, but it was not as aparant as before.

"Morning... shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, worried. Rosette shrugged.

"I feel fine, and it has been a few days since then. And besides, Remington is coming here to help! I have to be ready," she replied, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Then seeing Chrono's jealousy, she took one of his hands. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. I'm more worried about you, than anyone else," Rosette stated, smiling. Chrono smiled, weakly. He sat up more, leaned in and kissed her. Rosette let her shoulders drop and Chrono put a hand gently on her neck. They pulled away after a minute or two. Rosette then left, smiling and blushing. Az saw her in the hallway.

"Are you all right? Your face is red," she asked. Rosette laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm better than fine," she said, walking down the stairs. Remington stood in the doorway, talking to Satella, who did not know him. She did not want to let him in. "Ah! Satella, that is Father Remington! He's with us, remember I said he was coming?" Rosette asked, running up to them.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Satella stated and let the man enter.

"You have a very strange friend there," Ewan whispered to Rosette, bending down. She laughed, making Satella confused and worried. "But I have other news that will trouble you. Aion was seen in town today, and wants to see you, aparently," he explained, more loudly. Chrono came down as he was saying this, and looked worridly at her.

"Well, I bet he does. I will just have to go see what he wants then," Rosette stated, going to the couch to get her gun, Chrono came over to her and packed up the suitcase type backpack. Az came down and saw them getting ready.

"Let me come with you," she said, almost crying, like she knew what was going to happen.

"No, Az. You stay here with Satella and Remington. I don't want you getting captured like Joshua did," Rosette stated, clenching a fist. She then smiled at the worried looking Ewan, who had always been like a father to her. "Don't worry, we'll come back alive, I promise," she said, reassuring everyone. Chrono felt uneasy about this, but went along anyways. The two set out for town, not knowing what to expect when they arrived. That Aion would be waiting was unsettling enough.

Finally they reached the town square, there was nobody around. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, Rosette and Chrono covered their eyes. When the light disapated, Aion and Joshua stood there, on the large square platform, smiling evilly.

"Damn you, Aion!" Rosette cried and rushed after him, holding her gun towards him.

"No! Rosette!" Chrono yelled. It was too late, Rosette was flung back and she hit one of the buildings, hard. She was knocked unconcsious, and Joshua went up to her. He bent down and took hold of her chin.

"My poor older sister. I will make her feel the pain that I felt," Joshua stated, laughing. Chrono looked at Rosette and Joshua, eyes turning red. He started to transform, yelling. Aion just laughed at him, not knowing what kind of power Chrono now had.

Lina: Yep! I'm evil and going to leave it here, like most animes do. Lol Well, hope u like so far! I'm on the last chapter, so it's going to be a big one. Look forward to it!

Chrono: I'm going to kill Aion for hurting Rosette!

Lina: Maybe, you will just have to find out.

Az: Awwww. 


	15. Eternal Love

Lina: Mwuahahaha! Last chapter of Chrono, for now! Hehe

Chrono: Oro?

Lina: That's kenshin's line, silly. But yeah, I may do a crossover fic next. Don't know what though. But since it's summer now, I'll have plenty of time to update. And I don't know how good this chapter will be, I just worked 8 hours. Blah. And I have to again tomorrow… very tired. Okay, here it is, the last (Sniff) chrono chapter!

Chrono: Sad.

Chrono Crusade: Love Forever? Chapter 15: Eternal Love

Rosette slowly opened her eyes, realizing what just happened, and raised her gun slowly, shakily and pointed it at Joshua, who was walking towards her. She was in pain, major pain. But not just from the wound she received from smashing against the wall, but also because Chrono was draining her life. Chrono knew he was hurting her, but transformed anyways. He was too angry.

"How dare you, you are unforgivable! You must die for hurting my Rosette!" Chrono cried. Joshua turned his head and smiled. He then looked forward at Rosette again, pushed her gun down with a hand, leaned in and kissed her. Tears fell down her face as her gun dropped to the floor.

"Joshua…" She gasped as he backed up. Chrono cried out and lept at him, Joshua blocking him, of course. Aion sat back and watched the two fight. Rosette still had tears running down her cheeks. "No… stop!" She gasped. Chrono winced as he heard her in pain.

"Rosette!" He cried, Joshua put both hands together and slammed them into Chrono's neck, making him gag and fall to the ground, hard.

"You should have never given away your power, Chrono. Otherwise, you might be able to defeat him. But now look at you, pathetic. You even love that human girl over there. Devil's are not supposed to love," Aion said, laughing. Rosette tried to stand up, but her legs gave out.

"Chrono…" She whispered and then fell unconscious. Aion went over to her.

"What shall I do with her then? She is of no use to you. She does not even love you, I can tell," Aion stated, he took hold of Rosette's chin, and smiled. Chrono got up from the floor and kicked Joshua in the stomach, sending him flying. He then flew up to Aion, fast, and thrust his hand through Aion's stomach. Aion gasped, blood flying everywhere, staining Rosette's face and clothes. Chrono drew his hand back out of Aion's body, making him fall to the ground on his knees.

"Damn you…" he said, gasping, and then he slowly disappeared. Then Joshua lept up and tried to slash at Chrono, but he dodged the attack, and from behind Joshua, he grabbed his horns and pulled. Joshua screamed, and held his head. The horns ripped out, blood also spirting from the holes. Joshua fell to his knees as well, but did not disappear. Chrono reverted back to his old self, and Rosette opened her eyes slowly. She gasped, and put a hand over her mouth.

"It's all right, Rosette. Everything's all right," Chrono said, going up to her. He put a hand on her cheek and wiped away the remaining tears. But she hugged him, and started crying again.

"I do love you, Chrono! I love you…" With those words the watch around her neck stopped ticking, and rewound. Then it stopped again and everything went gray.

"The power of your love stopped the watch, I knew that what Aion said could not be true. I love you, Rosette," Chrono said, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, are you forgetting someone?" Joshua asked, still bleeding, but he was smiling.

"Joshua!" Rosette cried and flung herself into his arms as well. The group left the creepy mansion and went back to Satella's villa. They were welcomed with smiles, and hugs. Ewan gave Rosette a hug, almost crying with relief that she was okay.

"You have to tell us everything that happened," Satella stated. Steiner had already taken Joshua to a room and dressed his wounds. Az dressed Chrono's and Rosette's.

"We will. Right now, I think we need to rest," Rosette replied, holding on to her watch. She still wore it to remind her of all the memories, good and bad. She looked at Chrono and smiled, he smiled back, taking her hand. They did not say it outloud, but their eyes were telling eachother "I love you."

The End

Lina: I hope you liked it! I did. Hehe, thought it would be much worse, but I did okay I think. This is how the show should have ended, not with them dying! Grrr. I was so mad.

Chrono: We're zombies now! Hehehe

Lina: You're scaring me! Well, looking forward to the next Chrono fic! Should be coming soon. Until then, keep reading my other fics. And syonara! 


End file.
